


Tease

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of rimming, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO Mini-Fest for the prompt 'Sex Toys'.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Tease

“Aren’t you going to fuck me yet?” James huffed, hands clenching the sheets as he lay on his back with his legs spread.

Propping himself up on an elbow, Teddy looked up at James from his position lying between his boyfriend’s legs, stilling the hand that was moving the dildo slowly in and out of James’s arse. James groaned.

Teddy adopted a mock-pensive expression. “Hm… Nope,” he replied, continuing to fuck James slowly with the toy. He did, however, adjust the angle.

James gasped, back arching as he tried to chase the sensation, but Teddy shifted the dildo again, purposely missing James’s prostate.

“Fuuuuuck,” James moaned, “What do I have to do to get your cock in me?”

“I don’t know,” Teddy shrugged, shifting up the bed slightly to run his tongue across James’s balls. “Maybe I’d be more inclined to fuck you if you didn’t look so bloody delectable all spread out and desperate for me.”

“I can’t help that, it just comes naturally,” James smirked, but quickly yelped in protest when Teddy bit down lightly on his inner thigh. “You just get off on the power of it.”

“Well, be my good boy, then. Think you can manage that?” Teddy looked up at him through his lashes as he kissed too-lightly along the length of James’s hard cock.

“Think you can make me?” It was half challenge, half request. Teddy wasn’t going to rise to the bait. He had plans...

“Oh, so you _don’t_ want me to eat you out?” Teddy teased, but the threat was real and they both knew it.

“I’ll be good!” James insisted desperately, “I’ll be _so_ good!”


End file.
